Codename: Kids Next Door- Project: TEENS
by PaintingMornings
Summary: KND is falling-Kids aren't real kids anymore, the cadet recruiting levels are falling, and, for some reasons unknown, Sector V has been missing for years. The Supreme Leader, Numbuh 593, has gone to drastic measures, and using a message she heard at the last great mission of Sector V, recruited five different teens in the Chicago area, hoping that they would save the KND.
1. Operation: SEARCHING- Prologue

**A****/****N: Hey everyone****! Numbuh 28 here. You could call me PaintSS, if you want.**

**You MAY notice sooner or later that my numbuh is shared with one of the characters. Sorry 'bout that, I really don't believe that her or my number should really be changed ^.^; he, he.**

**Something to tell you about this fanfic- it's going to go along like the show. Other than this story/chapter and some specials, they are all going to be one shots as different chapters called Operation: whatever it is under one story called Project: T.E.E.N.S. If it's made up of different parts, then it'll be part one and the rest of the parts after it.**

**This is my second shot at a fanfic; my first one… it really didn't go so well. Second time's a charm, right?**

**Hopefully...**

**So... enjoy! Please give helpful (and honest) reviews! They are most appreciated ^.^**

Codename: Kids Next Door

Loading...

Project: T.E.E.N.S.

Teens

Enter

Extraordinary

Needy

Society

Loading Mission...

Operation: S.E.A.R.C.H.I.N.G.

Searching

Every

Adolescent

Right

Can

Help

In

Necessary

Gatherings

The room was ominous and dark, an invisible wind dusting the floors and a silent echo vibrating through the walls. Inside, the only source of light was a bright monitor, alive with moving images and files. Before it, two figures stood, analyzing the data that whirled in front of their eyes.

"I knew you were a desperate person, Numbuh 593, but this- this is going too far!"

The figure closest to the monitor frowned. "I will do what I have to do to save the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 840." she said icily.

"But- but _teenagers_? It's- it's just _unimaginable_! It's forbidden! Don't you remember? Teens aren't _allowed_ into the KND. True, there _are_ undercover teen operatives, but recruiting them?! They are the _enemy,_ Numbuh 593; it's always been the same."

Numbuh 593 bowed her head. "But things aren't the same, are they?" she said, turning around to face him. "Didn't you notice, Numbuh 840? How the kids, not being kids anymore, how they look and seem only ten years old, but act like adults?"

She sighed in defeat, her eyes now glued back onto the screen. "These kids... they're not kids at all. There are virtually no kids left in the world... It seems as if the virus Numbuh 74.239 was talking about has almost taken over the planet." After a quick glance on the screen, she sat, her hands flying over the keyboard.

Numbuh 840 looked over her shoulder. "But what do the teens have to do with this?" he asked. She grunts, her hands still typing. "It could just be a lost hope, but I believe our fate lies in these teenagers." she said. "After the disappearance of Sector V, it seems as if our choices have diminished..." her voice trailed off, and she swallowed.

When she spoke again, her voice was a harsh whisper. "I was on that mission when Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 disappeared..." a long sigh escaped her mouth, and she looked tired and weary. "I had only graduated from being a cadet, and I was seven years old."

"We were in the Delightfuls' mansion, and I believe Father was up to something... I don't really remember. But there was this fight, and Numbuh 1 hid me in a corner- I think it was to keep me safe, since there was something really dangerous going on. I remember watching in horror as they were suddenly ambushed by some Teenagers, and how just before the blast one teenage said, 'Where's your teenage saviors now?' And just as Numbuh 1 asked what on earth he was talking about, it..."

She swallowed the tears that came, and Numbuh 840 nodded sympathetically. He was about to put a hand on her shoulder before she sniffed and waved him off. "It- it's okay. I can manage." She loudly blew her nose. "Thanks anyway." She sighed sadly.

"There was the explosion. I thought at first it was Father's or the Teens' bomb, but later we found out it was someone else's. We still don't know who. That was when I blacked out. When I woke, there were dozens of medics, and they were telling me to keep calm. I didn't know why; I just wanted to look for Sector V."

"It was later that day I learned that everyone but Sector V was spared. I should have been grateful, but I felt guilty that they worked so hard and suffered while I was a cowardly mess huddled in a corner and I wasn't hurt. It haunted me for a really long time."

"I was able to recover from that guilt, but what that teenager said still baffled me. What did he mean by 'teenage saviors'? I knew that teens were evil things. I didn't understand how they could've helped us." She turned and glanced at him, a crazy twinkle in her eye. "But I think I understand now. I think there are Teenagers out there that are still kids- teens that are still children in their hearts, the way some kids are adults in their own hearts."

She looked at the screen, a smile on her lips. "And I think these five are the answer. They will be our saviors. They will be project T.E.E.N.S."


	2. Operation: SEARCHING- Part One

**A/N: NOW YOU SHALL MEET SECTOR C... DUN, DUN, DUUNNN...**

**Lolz, that's what I called their sector...**

**They're Sector C because, you know, they're in Chicago and all.**

**Why I chose Chicago?**

**...**

**I don't know.**

**WHAT DOES IT MEAN TO YOU, ANYWAYS?**

**Well, then... carry on.**

**Actually, the reason I chose Chicago was because I was born there (actually in a suburb of it- I believe it was Evanston) before moving here to Florida.**

**But I was there for only, like, three years.**

**Here, you shall meet their five members!**

**Wills, Madrigal, Prudence, Terrylin, and Carter (that's their names [NO DUH])**

**Their numbers are 133, 28, 312, 469, and 57.**

**For some apparent reason it took me a long time to come up with this...**

**And, FYI, the first part with Prudence takes place a few minutes before Wills'.**

**Also, the parts with Madrigal, Carter, and Terrylin happen before Prudence and Wills.**

**Just so you won't get confused. **

**I hope...**

**All of these jumbled timelines will soon line up in the next chapter, I assure you.**

**Well, read and enjoy! And remember, please drop a review! THANKS~!**

**So... get reading! GO, GO, GO! WOOO-**

* * *

Codename: Kids Next Door

Loading...

Project: T.E.E.N.S.

Teens

Enter

Extraordinary

Needy

Society

Loading Mission...

Operation: S.E.A.R.C.H.I.N.G.

Searching

Every

Adolescent

Right

Can

Help

In

Necessary

Gatherings

Watching the full moon, Wills adjusted his glasses, letting out a huff of air. He was under the old gnarly tree in the backyard of Prudence B. Duncans, who was holding a party at her house. The only reason, he thought, he was invited was because their parents have been friends even before he was born, fifteen years ago. He and Prudence have only been acquaintances.

Prudence was somewhat popular, but not because she was hot or anything (though Wills would admit, she was a little pretty)- her optimistic attitude and her friendly demeanor, along with her familiar Texan drawl, made her likable, though at times he noted that she'd sometimes avoid conversations. Like he always did.

Behind him, he heard the buzz of voices inside the house, with a few tinkling of glasses and moments of uproaring laughter. He turned, watching as the people milled around, smiling and chatting. He couldn't see Prudence anywhere; he assumed she was in her room or in the kitchen, baking her world-class snickerdoodles. He sighed and turned back, glancing at the dirt that lined his shoes.

Wills really wasn't a person who enjoyed parties, unlike many of his schoolmates. He'd rather stay at home, eating cookies-n-cream ice cream while watching Saturday cartoons with his little brother.

He always thought of himself as a kid on the inside. His parents always got mad at him for 'acting immaturely', which he never understood. What's wrong with acting like a person?

He snorted, leaning against the tree, feeling the gnarled bark under his arms. Many people his age thought he was a pretty peculiar person, always hanging out with his eight year old brother, which was odd, considering how he believed everyone else around him to be a bunch of hooligans and idiots.

It didn't really matter to him now.

At first he felt dejected and angered by the threats and the whispers that surrounded him like a cloud, the glances and sneers that came and shot like darts at his skin. Nowadays, he'd just shrug it off.

Who cared that he liked kid stuff, or always helped at the church him mom worked, caring for the kindergarteners? Who cared that what everything homeroom deemed "cool" and "modern", he thought "shallow" and "bland"?

_Everyone in the world, _the voice answered in a harsh, underlying whisper. Wills tried to ignore it and brush it off, but it seemed to stick to him like a parasite. He grunted and looked at the stars between the branches and the leaves.

Sighing sleepily, he was about to drift into a nap, when suddenly a flicker of movement caught his eye, and he snapped them open in surprise.

_What the heck was that?_ He wondered, squinting. His eyes searched for a few moments, wide and alert, then drifted closed again. _Huh, must be my imagination... _Wills was told he was a paranoid person, but he liked the word "cautious" better. He was always on the lookout for danger, and he didn't like to admit that sometimes, when he was alone, he felt as if someone was watching him.

_But this is different, _he thought, and he was right. This time, it wasn't just a little nagging feeling; instead, it was like there were two pinpoints boring into his skin, like a scratch that wouldn't go away.

_Just ignore it, just ignore it, _he chanted inside his head, squeezing his eyes, using the same words he used whenever someone teased him. It usually worked, but for some reason he couldn't understand, it didn't.

But how could you ignore something like that? He opened his eyes, stretched, and began scrambling up the side of the trunk of the tree.

* * *

Madrigal Mendoza stared at the blank, white, sheet in front of her, the pencil hovering above, posed and ready. Her mind whirled with ideas that were ready to explode, and she watched as she put the pencil tip onto the crisp white sheet, suddenly exploding with pictures as she drew.

As she sketched away, she let her mind wander a bit. She could only multitask inside her own head, but she was quite good at it since she could draw one thing while brainstorming another in her mind.

Not as if anyone cared, though.

She growled under her breath in frustration, grabbing and crumpling the paper with her fist before thrusting it across the room in a fury.

She leaned back on her chair, sighing loudly. Staring at the ceiling, she studied the uneven bumpy ceiling above her, analyzing every lump and valley, watching as odd images randomly formed in the cracks before quickly disappearing back into the ceiling just as quickly as they came. She blinked, making all of the images go away. She got up, walking to her spot by the windowsill.

Madrigal hugged her legs closer to her, resting her chin on her knees. She watched the world, her thoughts moving like the wind that carried the leaves and branches outside.

She was always a bit of a loner. From her desk in her classes, she always studied the different students, watching and listening in on their conversations, but never getting involved. Madrigal sometimes just drew in class, since she didn't enjoyed class lectures- she never really needed them in the first place, since a quick glance in the textbooks was all she needed to learn something new.

Normally, she would just sit in class, either reading, drawing, or staring into space. She was never really that social; she was a loner, and she was quite proud of it.

But, sometimes, she would wish for some friends. She knew that even loners needed some people to talk to. She loved to make up ideas, but how much worth was a brilliant idea if you no one else on earth knew about it? It was pretty much just worthless.

She did, however, had some people she spoke to, but it wasn't that frequently and they weren't close friends anyways. Madrigal wanted people she could relate to and trust, so she could always share with them without getting ashamed or embarrassed.

Unfortunately, she could never find anyone- she was too shy to talk to people. Like her mother, she never really liked to make eye contact with anyone she didn't know, but her parents said she had the fiery personality of her father, but only showed this side to people she knew closely. But that club really only consisted of her parents- no one else knew of her true self.

She sighed, leaning her head against the window. She looked at the drizzle of stars that floated in the milky dark sky, and she wondered if they were eyes, sharp points glaring down at her, or just sprinkles of white, red, orange, and blue on a black cupcake.

Suddenly, a flash of white in the grass below caught her eye, and her eyes barely caught it before it dashed quickly into some bushes, out of sight.

She blinked, then rubbed her eyes. Did she imagine that? Probably not. Madrigal's eyes sometimes lied and she had weird hallucinations of black blobs and purple flashes, but this time, it was clear and distinct- there was no doubt it was real.

Sneaking a glance behind her, she silently heaved open the window, breathing loudly when she felt the fresh air rush in. Listening for a moment, looking for any signs of her parents, she looked down and scaled the distance from her dangling feet to the grass before jumping.

She landed with a soft thump, her body momentarily of balance, but quickly steadied herself before standing straight up. Wiping her hands on her long jeans and adjusting the scarf on her neck,, she looked at the bushes, searching for the animal she had seen previously.

Suddenly there was another flash of white and black as it popped out of the bushes before it ran out across the street.

"Hey!" Madrigal exclaimed, startled, then dashed after it, calling after it and wondering where it was going. _Must be fun._

* * *

"Happy birthday, Prudence!"

"Aw, thanks, Samantha; that was real sweet of you." Prudence smiled, taking the present with one hand. Sammy grinned back. "You're welcome!" She looked over Prudence's shoulder, eyeing the dish in front of her.

"Hey, what's that? Is it a cake-thingy?" Prudence turned.

"Huh? Oh! That's a chocolate souffle- like a cake, but lighter. 'Ah made it myself." Sammy nodded. "Cool- can I have some?"

"Sure!" She pointed to a full platter on the serving table. "Take all y'need."

"Thanks!"

Prudence watched as Sammy rushed away, quietly chuckling. She liked to make her friends happy, especially with her baking skills. Her biggest passion in life was baking, and she loved how you can incorporate such different ingredients and, with a few steps in between, create a beautiful and satisfying dish. She also enjoyed learning how every single thing and variable in the batter had an important role to play- how just one speck of yolk in the egg whites can prevent it from beating correctly, and how beating egg whites cold prevents it from reaching full volume, which can really stop you from making the perfect meringue.

Prudence knew she wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, and she would gladly admit it, but she knew she was also very resourceful. Though she was born in Chicago, she was always a Southern girl at heart, even if her own parents weren't. She always liked to keep herself busy with some kind of work,and she liked to have rewards for her work.

Unfortunately, her parents didn't share her joy, but her mother, whom Prudence has always been great friends with, thought about it for a moment, and believed that Prudence could channel it into baking- it involved a lot of multitasking, but it always had sweet rewards, like the perfect creamy raspberry cheesecake or fluffy strawberry shortcake.

Turns out, her mother was right all along. Prudence used to believe she wasn't that good at anything or possessed any talents, but after her mother bought her a cookbook, along with a few baking dishes and utensils, she became obsessed with baking and pushed herself to learn everything and anything about it.

She knew it was a silly dream, but her lifelong wish was to hold her own baking show or maybe even a competition show (like Sweet Genius) on Food Network. Already she had begun to pursue it- for Christmas she had asked for a stand mixer, and she began saving up her money for an ice cream machine after she began to venture into the rest of the dessert world, attaching dearly to her own personal favorite.

Even if she was never able to get her own show (she knew it was quite a long shot), she was perfectly content with owning a dessert shop somewhere in the suburbs of Chicago, with a nice cozy apartment across the street.

She sighed, getting up from her seat. She began to walk outside before Sammy put a hand on her shoulder, and she froze.

"Where ya goin?" It was an innocent question, but Prudence began to perspire, and her eyes darted across the room.

"Um... outside?"

Sammy blinked. "Oh..kay... Hope you have fun!" she grinned for a moment before skipping away to grab more soufflé. Prudence let out a held breath, then proceeded to the door, glancing behind her momentarily before stepping into the cool night breeze.

It was an old habit she had, ever since she was a child. She just couldn't give it up, no matter what she told herself- it was too dear to her.

But it was still pretty embarrassing- no one else- _hopefully_- other than herself knew of this.

Letting out a cold huff of air, she briefly studied the tree, comforted by the familiar path of twisting branches that lead up to the hidden treehouse. Prudence scaled the tree, then jumped, latching onto a low branch with her arms. Heaving herself up, she climbed up onto the branch and reached another one with her right hand.

She climbed for a few seconds, then emerged between the thickest branches to find herself on a wooden platform, large branches jutting out of the floor and twisting up towards the sky. It was like a hole in the tree- the area above and around the floor was like one big hollow. There were no walls, since they were unneeded- Prudence always knew how to catch herself in a fall, and anyways, she's never been close to falling.

Picking herself up and getting slowly to her feet, she walked to the wooden chest that sat snuggled in a corner, placing and sitting herself in front of it. Slowly she cracked it open, the familiar creak of the old rusty hinges comforting her. She peeked in the box, and sighed in relief when she saw the familiar glint.

Widening the crack, she reached in and pulled out the old Rainbow Monkey, stroking its artificial fur, he stomach twisting with slight embarrassment even with no one watching.

She looked at her fifth birthday present, the one she got when she was in kindergarten. She didn't remember what kind it was, other than it was yellow (neither did she really care), but either way it was quite dear to her. She wasn't as obsessed with it as she used to be (she gave that up in 2nd grade), and all of her dozen other Monkeys have already been sent to her cousins, but this has been with her for years- ten, to be exact.

Smiling, she grabbed the brush from inside the chest and started to brush the Rainbow Monkey, humming the theme song to herself.

"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, oh so very round, and super chunky..."

It wasn't that she was a 'baby' or a 'girly girl'; it was just that the doll was like a _real_ friend she could talk to, even if it really couldn't talk back. The stuffed toy also reminded her of the days of being a little kid, with no worries of peer pressure and loads of homework- just being a kid. She sat there for a few minutes, smiling and humming, looking like a toddler.

For the hundredth time, Prudence wished she was a kid again. Free of responsibilities and the most of her worries was if she was able to watch her favorite Sunday morning cartoons after Sunday school. She smiled dreamily, remembering, and looked up at the stars, making a brief wish on a falling star.

Suddenly, a brush of leaves startled her, and she flipped her head around, searching the branches behind her, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She gulped, and she had the fleeting feeling she was being watched. She looked around, but the feeling vanished and she was alone.

She let out a held breath, her worries suddenly gone, but a scratching noise underneath her paralyzed Prudence.

Slowly and silently she turned, looking below her. She froze, her eyes growing wide. Quickly she turned around with her back on a large branch, and her breath came out in big gasps.

What was Wills Elmsburn doing _here_? And why was he climbing up _her_ tree?

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome all!" Terrylin screamed at the top of her voice, to no one in particular. "Watch, and see, as the great Terrylin Cook jumps the Grand Canyon!" She let her voice ring out through the empty field, and nothing answered her other than the fading hoot of a distance owl.

She grinned wildly before snapping her goggles onto her face. She leaned over the handlebars of her faded orange bike as she held them tightly in her sweaty grasp, licking her lips in satisfaction as she studied the small ditch ahead of her.

In her mind, Terrylin heard the cries and cheers of masses of people, and she saw herself sitting in a gleaming motorcycle, sleek black with tongues of bright orange flames licking the sides. It was a simple design, but Terrylin believed that it shouldn't attract attention away from her. She didn't like the rated R paintings and the images that adorned many motorbikes, anyways- she only loved the speed, the danger, and the freedom of flying through the air.

She briefly smiled at the thought, momentarily in her dream state. Soon she brushed it off, and after quickly adjusting her position, eying the slope, she took off, her feet flying and her hair waving like crazy behind her head. _Hang on to your underwear!_ Terrylin thought as she flew over the ditch, letting off a whoop of glee as she felt the air flying freely in her face and through her hair. She put her arms high in the air, screaming as she landed with a hard bump on the other side.

With quick precision she quickly gained control of the bike, snatching the handles and skillfully swerving and skidding it to a halt. Smiling, she stood and climbed off her trusty bike, giving it a little pat to reward it for a job well done. Flipping her short hair to the side, Terrylin peeled off her goggles and beamed with pride as she looked on the field, watching as the moon climbed high into the milky sky.

_This is _my _place, _she whispered silently to herself, straightening her back. Everyday, after school, she came to the field to do some of her 'stunts'. Even though Terrylin couldn't get all of her moves perfect, she still thought of the place as a haven. It was, truly, the only place she could be herself.

School was torture enough.

It was hard, sitting through classroom after classroom, listening as the teachers drone on in a dull monotone like there was no tomorrow, making whatever they were talking about sound all the more boring. School lunches tasted like it came out of the lawn mower, and she hated her classmates who babbled about the latest boy bands and stars, screaming whenever they heard their names and jabbering on about their dreams of marrying them and having a certain amount of kids, and the exact longitude and latitude of their future dream house, etc, etc.

Uhg.

It took all of her strength not to throw up in disgust.

The moment the last bell rang, she would sprint out the doors, bookbag swinging of a shoulder, a quick snack clenched in the other hand, and head out the the abandoned field. To Terrylin, it wasn't entirely abandoned- she was still using it herself, after all.

It was probably a long-forgotten construction site- grass was torn up at places, and there were big patches of bare, grey earth staring up at the sky. The ground was very uneven, filled with dozens of ditches and mounds of packed dirt.

Many people saw it as a major safety hazard and would keep their kids at least fifty miles away from it; Terrylin saw it as the best playground ever in creation. She enjoyed the dangers and the thrills of the place, and how no one can come and interrupt her. Her parents were worried at first, scared that she would one day get hurt, but they never did anything, since they knew Terrylin would still keep going, no matter what they did to her.

Anyways, Terrylin knew she was skillful enough not to get hurt. She knew her own strengths. Even if she somehow did get into an accident, she could cope with it. She could deal with any pain. Hey, she _was_ Terrylin Cook!

She stared into the sky, watching the stars, when suddenly a flicker of the slightest bit of movement caught her eye.

Surprised, she jerked her head around, then stopped. _Wait a sec..._ she stood straight up, confused. "I thought this place was abandoned..."

Turning, Terrylin spotted the animal a stone's throw away; even though she couldn't see it clearly, she could see its silhouette sharp and clear in the moonlight. It sniffed, then looked at her, startled. They locked eyes for a moment, and she gazed at its big, brilliant blue eyes before it hopped and bounded away.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, old plans forgotten, and quickly sprinted after it, dust flying in clouds behind her feet.

* * *

Carter S. Page was walking down the street, humming to himself. With sharp eyes, he watched as the night sky grew darker, the twilight slowly disappearing and the last great rays of the sun fleeting behind the horizon.

He walked slowly, letting each step swing ahead of him a little, and hummed a march he played in his concert band back at school. His teacher told him, his fellow trumpet section, and the rest of the band that humming and skipping to their march would help in understanding 6/8 time and how it 'bounced'.

Carter had no intentions of skipping (he thought it would look too weird- a fifteen year old skipping on the sidewalk like a maniac), but he knew her point and decided just to jog, each step correlating with the '1' and '4' of each measure, and it made the song more 'skippy' and light.

He liked it.

As he walked, humming along, he studied his surroundings, absorbing every single individual detail. He watched the branches as they swayed in the breeze, and he studied the houses, watching as families chatted inside.

He smiled, happy for these people he never knew. He loved family, and Carter enjoyed it whenever he say others having it, too.

When he was younger, only a toddler, he thought all people lived happy lives and never knew the terms 'homeless' and 'poor'. His naive little brain thought everybody in the world lived a happy and joyful life.

Now, as you might know, this was not true, and when the little Carter found out, he was quite astonished and horrified. From that moment on, he had the vow to start, from that moment on, to help and abolish global warming, homelessness, poverty, etc.

Of course, as a little toddler Carter never knew that _no one_ had ever done this and it was a really big job (especially for a five year old), and even if he managed to get all of the variables in his life fixed he still wouldn't be able to do, mostly because he really couldn't devote himself to anything.

His own parents always knew Carter had the right intentions in mind, but he wasn't known for being a very responsible person. He got okay grades at school (a few A's, B's and occasionally a C), but he was never able to commit himself to anything and he was always a bit forgetful with stuff. He would never be able to organize a foundation to stop poverty.

He frowned. The people at his school didn't know this side of Carter. They only knew him as the crazed, hyper 9th grader who pulled pranks without getting caught, was known to crack a pretty decent joke at times, and randomly yelled in some of his classmates' faces. He was very social, and in 8th grade he won the superlative as the 'social bird'. It was Carter- he was never faking it or pretended- it was just that no one knew what he really wanted in his life. No one ever really understood him.

Carter sighed and looked at the stars, and as he did there was a little weird knot that twisted in his stomach, as if he wasn't the only person doing it. His face scrunched in confusion, bewildered, but suddenly he saw out of the corner of his eye a figure run across the street.

He turned to see Madrigal, her scarf flying behind her and her long hair swinging with her steps. _Where on Earth is she going? _he wondered, quickening his pace to a light jog.

"Madrigal? Madrigal! Hey! Where are you going?" Carter called out, but it seemed as if she didn't hear him. He started to run after her, calling her name, and he wondered where she was going. _That's one crazy girl..._

* * *

"Numbuh 1,110, reporting for duty!" He said, saluting. In front of him, Numbuh 593 nodded in approval.

"Have you gotten the five teens yet?"

"Yes ma'am Supreme Commander sir!"

Numbuh 593 rolled her eyes. "Lighten up, Marcus. Just because I'm supreme commander doesn't mean I'm not your best friend anymore!"

Marcus blinked. "Seriously? I thought you would decommission me if I didn't address you the right way..."

Numbuh 593 laughed, walking up to Marcus and slapping him on the shoulder. "Of course not!" She gave him a friendly nudge. "You'd actually think a little promotion would change me? I'm still the same ol' Amber!"

Marcus laughed shakily, and he rubbed his neck. "Um..."

Amber smiled proudly. "And I've seen you haven't changed, either." She cleared her throat.

"Okay, back to business." Her facial expression changed back to the seriousness and toughness of Numbuh 593. "What's the report. Numbuh 1,110?"

"We've been able to capture their attentions, using R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y. from... the lost Sector V."

Numbuh 593 nodded, her face grim. "They have followed him, am I correct?"

"Correct."

"Are they being lead to the base?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "So- let's get this party started."

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it! PART 1! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? STAY TUNED FOR A SCENE OF OUR NEXT EPISODE-**

**Nope, just kidding! **

**He, he. I won't give any spoilers. **

**Sorry if Wills and Carter's parts are short...**

**They will develop more in the next chapters.**

**And...**

**If you're wondering, **_**yes**_**, Sector V will be in this fanfic.**

**I just can't leave them out- they're too awesome! I'm such a Wallabee fan X3**

**So...**

**Did you like my characters? Did you, did you?**

**I hope so...**

**I WORKED SO HARD ON THEM!**

**Well, see you then! **

**FYI (again): When I update, it would be kinda random.**

**As in, I'd update one day, then update four days later, then maybe it'll take two weeks later for the next one, then suddenly the day next.**

**Sorry 'bout that...**

**I really can't put myself to a schedule...**

**M'kay.**

**-_The_ Numbuh 28 of Sector FL to the ori and the D and the A (LAWLZ, I can't rap)**


	3. Operation SEARCHING- Part Two

**(I actually can't believe I forgot to put this in the last two chapters... well, here it is!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. I own only Wills, Madrigal, Prudence, Terrylin, Carter, Amber, Marcus, Numbuh 840 (I haven't revealed his name yet, 'cause I can't think of one), and any other character that I forgot to mention that isn't from the original series.**

**A/N: Hi peoples- I've got the 2nd part done!**  
**Well technically it's the 3rd but the Prologue doesn't count :P**

**Also, Prudence's tree is really big. Like, Treehouse big.**

**NOW GET READING!**

* * *

Codename: Kids Next Door

Loading...

Project: T.E.E.N.S.

Teens

Enter

Extraordinary

Needy

Society

Loading Mission...

Operation: S.E.A.R.C.H.I.N.G.

Searching

Every

Adolescent

Right

Can

Help

In

Necessary

Gatherings

* * *

It was quite a big tree.

Wills noticed as he climbed that these seemed to be a path that led up the tree. The tops of the thickest branches that were able to hold his weight were worn, and there weren't any branches that blocked the way up in a certain area, while all other places were thick and choked by obstacles of leaves and twigs.

As if there was someone who came up here regularly, Wills thought. But who?

He never had time to deliberate; he was so busy making sure he didn't fall, Wills didn't have any time to let his mind wander. He wasn't a very good climber, and the growing darkness wasn't any help. Good thing there were some streetlights outside, or else the chances of him falling was 100%. With the lights aiding him, it was about 75%.

Wills could never bring himself to say it to anyone, but he had acrophobia. It was odd, because unlike other people with his condition, he never had any 'event' such as falling from a far height or witnessing someone he knew die from a fall; he was just afraid of heights, and he didn't know why or how. Not that it mattered, though.

Unfortunately for him, there have been quite a few instances where he's had to overcome that fear. Wills snorted, remembering the the year before when he and his family had gone onto their first cruise. To board onto the deck of the ship, passengers had to walk through a glass bridge since the deck was so high. As he was going up he spotted the ground below him and he chickened out. His brother laughed at him when a staff member had to help him.

He sighed. At least he didn't hold the guy's hand. That would have been awkward.

Wills scrunched his face in concentration, eyeing a particularly high branch above him, when he suddenly heard a loud scratch above him. He stumbled a bit before latching and hugging the branch he was on, his heart thumping. That was close!

He looked above him, confused. It wasn't the same thing he heard before- it was louder, as if there was something bigger that caused it. He shrugged, then continued to climb.

"Who-who's there?" someone said, and Wills froze.

"Who said that?" he whispered, adjusting his position. He strained his ears, trying to listen for the voice he heard earlier, but all he heard now was silence.

"Well then, I'm coming up there," Wills said loudly, and grabbed onto the last branch before the voice gasped.

"No- please! Don't come up 'ere. Ah'm, um... kinda busy right now!"

Wills blinked. "Prudence?"

Her head popped out of the leaves, her face scrunched with annoyance and was that fear... and embarrassment?

"Hey, whatcha doin' here, Willy? This is mah tree!"

Wills glared at her. "My name is Wills. Not Willy. And what are you doing here?"

Prudence's face flushed red. "Uh... Nothing..." She slipped her head back into the branches, and Wills looked up in confusion.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, climbing towards her. "Where you goin'?" He stepped on one final branch, then heaved himself up.

"Prudence, you get back here-" he said, pulling the leaves behind him, then took in a loud breath. "Woah..." Wills looked around in wonder, looking at the wide open in front of him. "I never knew this place was up here!"

Prudence scowled at him from the floor. "Ah thought Ah told you to get out of mah treehouse!" she said. He saw that she was holding something, and he gasped.

"Is... is that a Rainbow Monkey?"

Prudence kept her mask of a scowl, but behind it, he saw her blush. "Well... yeah, but what does it mean to you?" she said, sticking her tongue at him.

Wills blew his hair out of his face. "Well, I see a fourteen year old sitting in a treehouse, holding a Rainbow Monkey that was meant for someone like, ten years younger than you."

Prudence frowned.

"Why do you care?" She turned away from him. "And why'd you come here? Ah didn't invite you to come into mah tree."

Wills crossed his arms in defense. "I heard this noise up in the tree- I know it wasn't you, but it was something else. I just came up here to check it out. Sheesh, is there something wrong with climbing up a tree? Am I gonna get arrested by the tree-climbing police or something?" He grumbled.

Prudence blinked.

"Wow, you didn't have to be so harsh." She sighed, holding out the monkey with both her arms, studying it.

"Well, you've caught me," she said, "So Ah probably have to give you an explanation..."

"Yeah, what was that sound? Was it that Rainbow Monkey of yours?"

Prudence looked at him. "What do you mean? Ah didn't- oh, that noise? Those branches rustlin' and stuff? Ah heard it too! Ah thought at first it was you, but..." She shrugged. "Now that you mention it, Ah don't know."

Wills frowned in concentration. "Then who -or what- could it be? I certainly didn't-"

Suddenly a rustling from below startled them, and they froze.

"Hello? Hello? Somebody up there?" Madrigal called from the trunk.

Prudence hissed, "Is everybody coming here? Gosh, can a gal ever get her privacy?"

Wills decided not to sulk and instead stuck his head out of the branches to greet the new arrival.

"Hey Madrigal! Whatcha doin'?"

Madrigal didn't look amused, and instead raised an eyebrow in question, her dark hair stringing in the light breeze.

"Um, I don't believe what you're doing is very safe..." She said, but Wills snorted, waving a hand.

"Ha, I'm not afraid of heights!"

"I never said you were afraid of heights." She said, cocking her head, and Wills realized his mistake. " I just said-"

"Hey, um, wanna come up here?" Wills cut her off, wanting to stop the conversation. Behind him, he heard Prudence huff.

"Ah never gave you permission to-"

He ignored her, and from the ground Madrigal gave him a wary look.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I just heard Prudence-"

"Hey!" They all turned to see Carter sprinting towards them, panting hard. He slowed to stop beside Madrigal, his hands on his knees.

Wills sighed. "Carter, what are you doing here?"

Carter waved at him, still breathing hard, and beside him Madrigal rolled her eyes.

"Well," he said, "I saw Madrigal running off and I just um, chased after her, and she kept running after something for a while before she stopped here."

Wills looked at Madrigal. "Why were you running?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "There was this animal of some sort that was at my windowsill, and when I spotted it it started to run. I chased after it, but it quickly got out of sight, but it was heading towards this tree, so I just ran over here to check it out."

Madrigal narrowed her eyes.

"So what are you doing here? This isn't your house."

"There's a party tonight- Prudence's birthday. You weren't invited? I thought our whole homeroom was."

"Apparently not." Madrigal said, sounding a little hurt. Prudence popped her head out by Wills', looking a little ashamed.

"Uh, sorry, Madrigal!" Prudence hollered, scratching the back of her neck. "Ah, um, didn't invite you 'cause, er-"

Madrigal shook her head. "It's fine, it's fine." She looked back at Wills.

"Did you see any animals up there? It should be up there somewhere..."

He shook his head. "Sorry, no. Well, actually, a little earlier Prudence and I heard some rustling in the branches up here." Wills looked up at the branches, then looked back at her. "But it's gone now. I wonder where it went-"

"Come back here, you little vermin!"

They all turned their heads to see Terrylin rushing at them, a wild look in her eyes, chasing a small figure that raced across the yard towards the tree.

Prudence's eyebrows creased in confusion. "Terrylin, what in tarnation are you doin?"

The figure scurried up the tree, quickly disappearing from sight.

"Gah!" Terrylin snarled. "I lost it."

She looked around at her surroundings, seeing Madrigal and Carter, then glanced up and saw Wills' and Prudence's heads sticking out of the tree. "Wow, is there a party here or something?"

Prudence huffed. "No."

Carter looked at Terrylin. "What were you chasing?"

Terrylin shrugged. "I don't know. I was out in the field when suddenly this animal came up at me and stared at me like this creeper with its big, blue eyes." She widened her eyes with her fingers for effect.

"I chased it for a while, and, well, ended up here." She looked up at the tree.

"That little animal just scampered up the tree, and I can't see it anymore."

Madrigal looked at Terrylin. "Hey, I think that's what I saw, too." Madrigal thought for a moment, then looked up at Prudence.

"Hey, can we come up there for a moment? I want to check it out real quick."

Prudence sighed. "Sure. Whatever. You can come up here and have a tea party, too, while you're at it," she added sarcastically.

Carter shrugged, unfazed by her sarcasm and started to climb up the tree, Terrylin and Madrigal close behind. Soon, the three of them reached the platform when there was a sudden rustling noise behind them.

Terrylin groaned. "Oh, not again-"

Wills held up a hand, silencing them. "Wait..." he listened for a moment, then tiptoed towards the corner.

Madrigal frowned. "Where's he going?"

Prudence shook her head. "I dunno. Just follow him!" She quickly joined Wills, staying silent as possible, and Madrigal soon followed.

Carter smiled. "Cool. Spies!" He said, getting into pace behind Madrigal.

Terrylin sighed. "Whatever, I'll just go with you guys. Wherever you're going..." She fell into step behind them.

Wills paced for a few moments, then ended up on a particularly large branch that sat on the edge of the platform.

"Huh..." Wills tentatively poked the branch, and when nothing happened he turned back at them and shrugged.

"Don't see anything here," he said, leaning on the branch. "Nothing to worry about." he kicked the tree and closed his eyes.

There was a sudden collected gasp and he cracked open an eyelid.

"What? Do I look funny?"

Prudence shook her head slowly, pointing at something behind him.

"Um, Wills? Ah think you should..."

"Huh? What- WOAH!" He suddenly felt nothing behind him and he stumbled backwards, losing his balance, and fell into darkness.

"Wow!" Carter said, but Prudence pushed him aside.

"We've got to save him!" She shrieked, diving head first into the hole.

"Well, that was dumb," Terrylin scoffed. "Does she even know if that's safe?"

Madrigal blinked. "Isn't the people at the party going to worry? The birthday girl just randomly disappeared into this random hole in her tree. I think-"

Carter laughed, and pushed the two girls into the chute as they screamed and protested. "Ha, have fun down there!" he said, waving as they disappeared before a hand grabbed his elbow and jerked him in.

"If we're going down, you're coming with us!" Terrylin snarled, just before they were all engulfed by the darkness and the tree closed the doorway.

* * *

Amber sat in her room, at home, lying on her bed and staring at the window outside. After receiving the news from Marcus up on Moonbase, she had decided to call it a day and go back home to get some rest.

Anyways, she was waiting for someone.

Her eyes were beginning to flutter close when a small, sudden rapping at her window stirred her. Blinking hard to get herself awake, she sat up, her bed squeaking in protest. Slowly she walked up to the small window and slid it open.

There, she found a little skunk waiting for her. It looked innocently up at her with his big adorable blue eyes, but Amber knew not to be fooled. Standing in front of her, was the honorary Numbuh 6, Bradley the Skunk, and after his accident and upgrade, R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y.

"Hey Bradley!" Amber said, scratching him on the chin, and Bradley squealed in delight. Even with being half robot and losing his adoptive parents, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 2, he still retained his childishness and cuteness. After Sector V disappeared, Bradley never went to any particular owner, living on the street, but stayed loyal to the KND, always helping on missions.

Amber smiled, sitting on the windowsill. "So, Bradley, did you get it?"

Bradley grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

She leaned on her chin, bringing herself into eye level. "You okay, there, soldier? Long day of runnin' around, huh?"

Bradley nodded then yawned, and Amber sighed wearily. "Yeah, I'm tired, too." She stood up, motioning towards him. "Hey, you wanna sleep here? Just for tonight?"

The little skunk squealed and hopped onto her bed, and Amber couldn't help but smile. She walked over to him on her bed and sat next to Bradley, stroking his black and white fur.

"Do you miss Sector V?" Amber asked, talking mostly to herself. "Well, I do. Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5... they were the best operatives I've ever known. Probably the best the Kids Next Door has ever known. Numbuh 2, who invented the best 2x4 technology we've ever had , and Numbuh 5, one of the best Supreme Leaders in all seven ages of the KND..." Amber huffed bitterly. "Better than I'll ever be, that's for sure."

"Why did they have to be caught in the blast? They were the best! And I was just a cadet, only a few days out of training. And I was such a coward - I only went since Numbuh 5 forced me to when I told her about the Delightfuls. I shouldn't have even told her in the first place. If I hadn't, then they would still be alive. Maybe decommissioned, but at least still alive."

It had been years since the incident. Amber had been only seven then- she was now eleven, and in two years, when she turned thirteen, she would be decommissioned (though she was hoping she would join the TND, like how Numbuh 278 and Numbuh 9 had). Sector V's member would now have been fourteen years old, with Abigail almost fifteen.

It saddened her that if they ever found the missing members of Sector V, they had to decommission them; they were well over the age of thirteen. She tried to convince Numbuh 840 to not decommission them if they ever discovered Sector V's whereabouts, but all he said is that he'll think about it once- if- they found them. She hoped that if they ever did, he would allow them to keep their memories- even with recruiting the five members of Project: T.E.E.N.S., they were still low on operatives and graduating cadets.

Anyways, they needed all the help they could get.

She got up, careful not to disturb the sleeping Bradley, and walked out the door, heading towards the tree that loomed ominiously in the background.

* * *

They tumbled through the darkness, but suddenly there was a bump and Wills felt as if he was riding on a slide.

"Woohoo!" Carter hollered, throwing his arms into the air, while Madrigal held onto his arm like there was tomorrow, her face full of terror beside him.

Terrylin let out a whoop of excitement and screamed, "Wow, this feels like I'm flying!"

Prudence was baffled, her eyebrows high on her forehead, but soon she got over her shock and laughed as her blonde ponytail whipped around like crazy behind her head.

Wills gasped, "WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING-"

Immediately they hit ground, and they all tumbled into a pile, with Wills at the bottom and Carter at the top.

Wills groaned under the weight of four people. "Uh..."

Prudence gasped and struggled under Terrylin, Carter, and Madrigal.

"Get off of me! We're all choking under here!" She said, squirming, and Carter hopped off the mass of people, quickly followed by Terrylin, Madrigal, and finally Prudence, leaving Wills splayed on the floor and gasping for breath.

Terrylin shrugged at him and brushed off her t-shirt, while Prudence looked around her in wonder.

"Where... where are we? What is this place?" she said in amazement.

The entire interior of the tree was hollow, and was large and expansive. It was filled with corridors, bridges, and levels of wooden platforms and rooms with one large room on the top surrounded by windows, and Prudence wondered how long they were there.

Carter gaped. "Wow... this place... it's amazing..."

Terrylin huffed and looked at Prudence. "You never told me you had a clubhouse in your tree!" she said, crossing her arms and looking away. "I thought we were friends."

"I didn't know this was here, either!" Prudence protested.

Wills tentatively walked forwards, playing with his fingers.

"Hello?" He called out. "Who brought us here? You come out-"

"I did." a voice said from the darkness, and they all whipped around in surprise.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG *sob sob sob***

**Okay...**

**-Numbuh 28**


	4. Operation SEARCHING- Part Three

**A/N: Sorry the updates are getting real slow- I'm only 14 years old and have so many things in my schedule like school and swimming and homework...**

**And sorry for it being really short. Since Middle School is going to end in like, two weeks or so, I want to have something posted before it does. By summertime I'll be workin' up a storm! Even though no one is really reading this...**

**And shout out to Chalkolatedragun for giving me that totally awesome review! That really lit up my mood and seriously motivated me to keep writing this story. I was actually thinking of canceling this story for the lack of feedback, but that review really brought me back up.**

**So, thanks a lot~! ^^**

**Now, you shall find out who the ominous voice in the darkness is! BWAHAHAHAHAHA-**

**Actually, I think you should know.**

* * *

Codename: Kids Next Door

Loading...

Project: T.E.E.N.S.

Teens

Enter

Extraordinary

Needy

Society

Loading Mission...

Operation: S.E.A.R.C.H.I.N.G.

Searching

Every

Adolescent

Right

Can

Help

In

Necessary

Gatherings

Prudence squealed a bit when she spun too fast and stumbled a little, but she quickly regained her balance and her composure, looking at the general location of the anonymous intruder with her chin high as if nothing had happened.

Terrylin stepped forward bravely, clenching her fists and waving them in the air. "Come out, you intruder!" she called out threateningly. "I ain't afraid of you!"

"Actually, it's-" Madrigal began, about to correct her, but Terrylin turned on her, fuming.

"Hey, you're not the boss of me!"

Madrigal went red with anger, surprising everyone else since she always seemed to be emotionless at school.

"I was just _correcting_ you, Terrylin," she growled. "What on _Earth_ seriously makes that seem as if I were your _boss_?!"

"EVERYTHING!"

"WHAT?! That's completely irrational! How does everything-"

"_Ahem_," the voice said, and they saw the silhouette crossing its arms, visibly annoyed. "I'm still here, you know."

On closer inspection, it was obvious that the speaker was female- a girl, possible ten or eleven, to be specific, since she sounded really young.

"A LITTLE GIRL?!" Terrylin screeched. "A _LITTLE GIRL_ WAS THE ONE WHO BROUGHT US HERE?! I CAN'T EVEN-"

Wills stopped her with a raised hand and stepped closer to the girl.

"Um, hello," he said warily. "I'm-"

"I already know your name, Wills," the figure calmly replied. "I also know Madrigal's, Prudence's, Terrylin's, and Carter's, too."

The five of them were all so shocked even Terrylin was speechless.

Carter broke the silence with a question. "Are you a stalker or something?"

Madrigal face-palmed, but the girl chuckled slightly and said, "Well, you could say something like that."

Prudence's eyebrows shot up while Wills stared at her. "What's your name?"

She didn't hesitate. "That's classified information."

Terrylin scoffed. "That's stupid- why can't we know your name and you can know ours?"

Prudence looked confused. "Then what on earth do we call you? Even if your name is classified, you need to have at least a title or somethin'."

"You can just call me Numbuh 593."

Carter blinked. "Number... five hundred and ninety three?"

"No-_ Numbuh _593. Pronounce it five ninety three."

"But saying 'number' like that doesn't make any sense!" Madrigal exclaimed. "That's grammatically incorrect-"

Terrylin rolled her eyes. "It really doesn't matter, Madrigal."

Madrigal turned on her. "Yes, it does!" she said angrily.

"_Why?_' Terrylin answered cockily.

"Because-"

"Do they always argue like this?" The girl- Numbuh 593- asked, looking at Wills.

"Surprisingly, no," he said. "This is the first time they actually spoke face to face, actually. Madrigal really isn't the talking kind of person. Or, at least, I don't think she is..."

"Oh really?" Numbuh 593 asked, but she didn't sound surprised at all. Instead, she faced Wills with a kind of maturity that wasn't present in most kids, but he could still sense the childishness and playfulness kids had- or at least they were_ supposed _to have. He remembered how many kids were 'maturing' years before their time, and he suddenly felt glad that his own brother wasn't one of these kinds of people.

It was a somewhat ironic combination, and as Wills scrunched his eyes in confusion he heard 593 giggle a little.

She came into the light, and he found out he was correct- she was a young girl, seemingly about eleven years old. She had piercing blue eyes that seemed to analyze him, as well as straight dirty blonde hair that seemed unkept.

Numbuh 593 was skinny, but not in the way most people her age starved themselves to a stick- instead, she was lean, as if she worked out often. He felt her eyes boring into his body, but somehow, according to a weird instinct, he could tell that this girl wasn't hostile or had any bad intentions towards them. She, instead, seemed interested in them.

Still, he wanted to be safe than sorry. "Who-who are you?"

She looked annoyed. "Didn't I tell you already? Wow, 840 was right- people _are _getting dumber by the moment."

"Hey!"

Terrylin suddenly interrupted. "This is stupid." She snapped to 593 angrily. "Tell me- WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE? TELL ME OR ELSE-" she was cut off when Numbuh 593 laughed.

Prudence looked baffled, staring at 593 as if she were a ghost.

"What...?" Terrylin trailed off, too confused for words. Numbuh 593 smiled slightly. "Ah, you will all know in time." She turned away and beckoned with a hand. "Come." She walked away towards a tunnel in the shadows.

Madrigal blinked when she was out of earshot. "Well, that was..."

"Interesting," Carter finished. Prudence nodded in agreement, watching as Numbuh 593's figure slowly disappeared.

"Should we follow her?" she thought out loud, and Terrylin vigorously shook her head.

"No way! That girl must have mental problems or something!"

"I seriously doubt this..._ Numbuh 593_ has any mental problems." Madrigal noted. "She doesn't seem to have any symptoms relating to an unstable mentality, from what I could tell."

Carter frowned. "English, please?"

Madrigal glared at him. "That was English."

"Really? Well... how about an English I recognize?"

While Madrigal hit her face with her hand, groaning at his stupidity, Wills stared at the tunnel, debating on whether or not they should follow. Suddenly his mouth opened, and without thinking he said "I think we should go and follow her."

When Madrigal, Prudence, Terrylin, and Carter glared at him with mute shock, his own mouth hung open in surprise at what he had just said. Surprisingly, no one argued with him, and instead Prudence decided to pipe up.

"Well, Ah guess Willy here has a point," she said, ignoring Wills' protest as the mispronunciation of his own name. "It doesn't hurt to go an' try just for a bit, right?"

There were a few muttered yes's from the group, along with a grunt from Terrylin, and Prudence brightened.

"Okay, people! Let's go!"


End file.
